


Why Dave loves summer

by Nightamethyst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightamethyst/pseuds/Nightamethyst





	Why Dave loves summer

Dave hated the heat but he had to admit summer was his favorite season for one reason: he could see Dirk shirtless for pretty much the whole season. Days would be so hot that neither of them would bother putting on a shirt. Dave would never admit this but he loved it and he loved today, because today was the first day it was hot enough to go to the beach and that meant shirtless Bro.   
The hot sun was beating down and the air smelt of the ocean. Warm sand covered his feet and a cool breeze blew his bangs across his face. Dave stared out at Bro swimming in the water. God he loved how the water fell on his skin and the sun would make his skin shine in the light. How his muscles tightened when he moved. How good he looked in nothing but swim shorts. Dave could just stand and stare at him all day.   
“Hey kiddo?”   
Dave snapped out of his daze as he heard the smooth voice speak to him.   
“huh yeah” He responded trying to hide the blush on his face.   
“You ok kiddo, you’re a bit red and you’ve spent most of the day staring at me” replied bro grinning and reaching out to touch Dave’s face.   
Dave pulled away and retorted “I’m fine and no I haven’t.”   
“haha sure, I know I have a great body and all-“   
“Bro shut up!” Dave hit him on the shoulder.   
Bro laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around Dave.  
“Come on little man let’s head home, you can stare at me there.”   
“That’s not funny Bro.”  
“haha quit being so pouty I’m just kidding” Bro teased as he ruffled Dave’s hair and got into the car.   
Arriving home Dave started to feel uneasy and he was getting a headache. He rubbed at his nose.   
“Hey, you ok little man you don’t look too good” he placed his hand on Dave’s forehead.   
“I’m fine.”   
“Oh kiddo, you’re really warm, I think you got a fever. Probably out in the sun too long” Bro brushed his hand against Dave’s cheek.   
“I’ll go take a shower and cool off” before Bro could say anything Dave hurried to the shower and let the cold water wash over him. 

“Shit, I got too much sun” Dave said stepping out and looking at himself in the mirror. His face and chest was bright red and hurt like crazy. Great bro was going to tease him and hit his sunburnt face.   
He stepped out from the bathroom and bro was just staring at him. Dave waited for the stupid remarks or for him to start laughing but it never came. Bro got up and walked over to him and instead of hitting his burning skin he brushed his hand as lightly as he could across Dave’s cheek.   
“Come on let’s put something on you to take away the sting kiddo.”   
Bro came back a few minutes later with a bottle of Aloe, he demanded Dave sit down on the couch as he poured the cold gel on Dave’s shoulders. Dave let out a low relieved moan.   
“Feels good huh?”   
“It feels great.”   
“ha you should have put on sunblock little bro, then you wouldn’t be where you are right now” bro added as he continued to rub the aloe over Dave’s back and along his neck. Dave leaned forward and just let his head hang and bro rubbed down his back and at his neck occasionally running his fingers up through his hair.   
“I think you still have a fever kiddo” Bro said feeling how warm Dave’s forehead still was and how sick he still looked.   
“Whatever it’ll pass, I’ll just put some ice on my head or something” Dave replied as he still let bro’s rough hands massage him all over.   
Bro suddenly stopped and Dave turned around looking at Bro wondering why he suddenly stopped.   
“Or we could get rid of it right now” Bro smirked at Dave as he placed hand on Dave’s waist.   
“What do you mean by that?” Dave loved the way Bro’s hand felt on his hip, the cool gel still on his hand soothing the burning skin.   
“Well they do say Sex is a great way to relieve a fever.” Bro rubbed his hand across Dave’s stomach. Dave twitched in his grasp.  
“Yeah right” Dave said doubtingly although he really wanted to so bad after having Bro massage him for fifteen minutes Dave couldn’t lie that he wasn’t aroused.   
“Then let’s see if it’s true” not waiting any longer Bro leaned into Dave and kissed him gently on the lips while tugging at his shorts.   
Dave didn’t say anything else but leaned into the kiss and allowing Bro to undo his shorts. Bro pushed forward making Dave lean back against the arm of the couch. Having it hit his burnt back Dave arched up in slight pain.   
“Shit!” he muttered hating the fact that he was burnt and it was going to hurt no matter what they did.   
“haha easy little man. Gently” Bro wrapped one hand behind Dave’s neck and the other behind his lower back as he slid him down gently on the couch. Dave sunk into the cushioned couch feeling a bit better and more relaxed as Bro continued to kiss him again this time with tongue as he slid off his shorts completely. Dave loved the cool feel off Bro’s hands moving about his stinging body, each touch relieved the pain. He felt those cool hands finally reach down between his legs and he yelped as he felt the cool sticky gel touch his dick. Dave scratched his hands down Bro’s back enjoying the cool sensation he got from bro’s touch.   
“haha already hard and I’ve barely touched you.”   
“Just shut up and do it” Dave demanded trying to cover his blushing cheeks.   
Dave could feel cool gelled fingers inside him and bro loosened him up. He was hard now as well and was very impatient, especially when it came to Dave. He worked fast and pulled his fingers from Dave. Dave could feel the gel turn warm inside him then without a second to enjoy it he felt Bro thrust himself inside him. Dave let out a moan and quickly tried to hide it but it was no use. It felt so warm and good and Bro’s hands were hot against his thighs. Bro kissed along Dave’s collar bone as Dave laced his arms around Bros neck, feeling the sting as his arms touched Bro’s skin. It stung but it was a good sting Dave decided. He loved how everywhere Bro touched it stung then cooled and left a hot sensation when he removed his touch.   
Dave moaned in between kisses as Bro continued to thrust himself inside of Dave. Dave could feel he was about to come and didn’t have time to give Bro warning. Now they were both sticky. Bro pulled himself out from Dave and curled up beside him wrapping an arm around Dave’s waist. Dave could no longer feel the sting from his sunburnt only the hot sensation of Bros’ skin on his as he passed out nuzzled in his neck.   
Dave awoke the next morning to the dim light coming in, feeling his cool forehead he realized the fever was gone. He couldn’t believe it actually worked. He almost laughed to himself but kept quiet because of Bro still sleeping next to him. Looking at Bro he realized how his face read is then looked down to find his whole chest was. This time Dave couldn’t help but laugh out loud awaking the older Strider.   
“What’s so funny Kiddo?” Bro asked.   
“haha I’m not the only one that got too much sun yesterday.”   
Bro looked at his red skin that stung and began to laugh along with Dave before wrapping an arm around him tighter then wincing in pain at the touch. Dave just curled up tighter ignoring his pain as well.


End file.
